


Don't fall in love

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: With God which is far better.I hope you drank all that goddamned tea and coffee I brought you.





	Don't fall in love

I know there's no one making me repeat history. Even at your worst, you never said "don't get too close". I don't know if that's what you'd want - and you're dead, so I don't know that it matters.

  
I wonder if I would be OK with the idea of a heaven if it meant I'd see you again, or if I'm still too angry about the cosmic joke. Too afraid of the immortal soul. For your sake I'd hope that you were right, that it isn't true. Did you want to be right? Guess I'll never know.

  
Send me a message with that telegraphic dream machine. If there's one person I'd like to hear from -  
I'd call this proof that they don't start listening till the rigor mortis sets in, but I couldn’t listen when you didn’t speak.

  
We had that conversation about burials and sacred ground. "He wouldn't care," you told me your mother said. ("Does she know?" "Well, I've never brought a boy home." I never thought you'd take me home either, but I didn't want to upset you.) We talked about children and how neither of us wanted any. How that wasn't the norm. How we never thought we'd be responsible enough to play God.

  
I guess you don't care, but they buried you there after all. ("With God which is far better" - a touching sentiment but lord only knows whose idea that was. You are the least religious son of an RE teacher I've ever met. Fifty years from now, no-one will know.)


End file.
